ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End, Part 2
The End part 2 is the thirteenth episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX series. It is the second part to the two part episode and is the final episode episode of the first season. Plot Paradox teleported himself in time as Vulkanus attempted to shoot him down. He appeared behind Vulkanus and punched him in the back of the head then teleported again. Vulkanus turned around but he was gone. Paradox appeared floating on top of Vulkanus' head and dropped a brick on him. Meanwhile, Ultimate FuzzBall was fighting against the minions. It was effortless to him with his newfound strength but they just kept coming and coming out from bushes, trees and the sky (a spaceship was in stealth mode). He raised his arms and shot a long stream of green flames from his palms. The flames created a circle around him that blocked the minions out. He flew towards Kevin and took his Plumbers Badge. Ultimate FuzzBall then attached it to his chest, twisting it until it merged with the Ultimatrix's circle faceplate. It flashed green and announced "MEGATRIX activated." Ultimate FuzzBall grew to 9 ft in height, became more muscular, more fit and speedy. He held his hands out and reabsorbed his flames, converting it to rocket fuel. He then extended his extremely long and strong tail and whacked a line of the 5 ft minions to the floor. Ultimate FuzzBall then flew as high into the sky as she could and shot a giant green fire ball at the group of minions. It wiped most of them out. Kevin woke up to see that most of the minions had been killed from the fire. The final five minions crept out from drains in the floor. They were 7 ft high with giant pick axes. Ultimate FuzzBall landed on the last patch of green grass left in the park. One of the minions walked towards him with his pick axe ready. He swung at Ultimate FuzzBall. The axe smashed into pieces. Ultimate FuzzBall grabbed it by the arm, shot a flame at it burning his arm and threw him right through the floor. The other four minions attempted to run away but with his incredible speed, Ultimate FuzzBall appeared right infront of them. They slammed into him and all collapsed. Ultimate FuzzBall picked them all up in one arm and created an extremely large hole in the floor. He flew through the hole very quickly and slammed them down to the end of the hole. He shot flames down the chute and it created a huge explosion. Ultimate FuzzBall flew to the top of the hole with great speed and covers it. All the minions were defeated. By the time Ultimate FuzzBall was ready to continue fighting Vulkanus Gwen, Kevin, Max, Ship and the Plumbers Helpers had awoken. Kevin stepped up and said they were going to help defeat Vulkanus. Ultimate FuzzBall put his hand up and said "No, this is my fight" and began walking towards Paradox. He relieved Paradox of the fight and Paradox stood with the crowd. Ultimate FuzzBall was now face to face with Vulkanus. Vulkanus was about half a foot taller than FuzzBall. Ultimate FuzzBall raised a fist and punched Vulkanus in the jaw. Vulkanus was knocked out for a few seconds but came to almost instantly. Vulkanus raised his fist to punch Ultimate FuzzBall in the face but he released his helmet. Vulkanus' robot hand began cracking after hitting the strong helmet. Ultimate FuzzBall's plain facial expression didn't change even though Ben's regular personality would have been laughing. He grabbed Vulkanus' cracked hand and squeezed it, shattering to bits. He then flew into the sky, keeping a hold on Vulkanus, began shooting a flame and shot Vulkanus to the ground - burning on the way. He thought it was almost over, then the MEGATRIX deactivated announcing that it's ten minute timer was up. Ultimate FuzzBall began shouting that the Ultimatrix had an unlocked master control but the MEGATRIX didn't. Vulkanus saw his chance, he regenerated all his robotic parts and began spurring Ultimate FuzzBall until he got so angry he began chasing him. Without the enhancement of the MEGATRIX his attacks weren't fast enough. Soon Ultimate FuzzBall was tired out. He used the last bit of energy he had and caught up to Vulkanus. He grabbed on and without letting go reverted to FuzzBall. FuzzBall then transformed to Grey Matter. Grey Matter climbed through his robotic suit hoping to find a way to destroy it, but there was nothing that could destroy it other than getting the Taedenite shards out and Grey Matter was too small for that. Grey Matter then became Alien X. Alien X was made up of space so he phased through Vulkanus' suit. He then gave himself more energy and chased after Vulkanus. Alien X waved his hand around himself, giving him the speed of an Aerophibian. He caught up to Vulkanus and punched him in the jaw. Vulkanus fell to the ground, clutching to Alien X. Alien X began tumbling too. As they rolled around on the ground they threw punches at each other. Alien X hit Vulkanus every time but whenever Vulkanus hit Alien X his hand went right through him and his hand would either freeze or catch fire. Finally they stopped rolling. Alien X began floating in the air and used his powers to pull out each of the fifty Taedenite shards from Vulkanus' suit. After the suit was deactivated it began transforming back to its normal state. Vulkanus could have continued fighting but Alien X then made the suit rust, freeze and catch fire all at the same time. There was a miniature explosion and the suit was destroyed, revealing a baby sized, naked Vulkanus whimpering. Alien X shouted at him "You have destroyed so many people! So many planets! Tell me why I shouldn't murder you infront of everyone?" Alien X then saw a camera crew and realised the whole battle was being streamed live on TV. Alien X looked at the camera and said in a gruesome tone "He doesn't deserve to live" Alien X then made a circle with his palm and was about to shoot a beam at him that would cause instant death but he froze in time. Alien X looked around him and Serena and Bellicus appeared. "Ben, you can't murder him, it is not within you" Serena said softly. "Ben, I am the voice of aggression, if anything I would say to end this being. But you musn't" said Bellicus. Alien X was shocked and time unfroze. Just as his beam was about to fire he stopped it. "I am the voice of reason and I will not do it" He said. Alien X then recreated a beam, but it was one to send him to the Null Void. The beam struck the baby and he began to disolve into thin air. Alien X reverted to Ben. He saw all the minions bodies and the spaceship above disappear along with Vulkanus. Julie and Paradox then teleported in. Ship became his normal self and jumped onto Julie's shoulder. Julie ran up to Ben, hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss. She congratulated him and they then left to get a smoothy. Gwen, Kevin, Max and the Plumbers Helpers all got into the Rustbucket III and they too headed to Mr Smoothy. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Plumbers helpers *Paradox *Julie *Ship Villains *Vulkanus *Vulkanus' Minions Aliens used *Ultimate FuzzBall (Later enhanced with MEGATRIX) *FuzzBall *Grey Matter *Alien X Trivia *This is the last episode in season 1 *Ben first uses Alien X successfully *Ben and Julie share their first onscreen kiss Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Season Finales